memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Ghosts, Issue 1
| miniseries = | minino =1 | writer =Zander Cannon | artist =Javier Aranda| inker =German Torres-Ruiz| colorist =John Hunt | letterer =Robbie Robbins | editor =Scott Dunbier | omnibus = | published =18 November 2009 | pages =32 | story =22 | publisher =IDW Publishing | covers =2 | altcover = | caption = | date = 2367| stardate = 44751.3| }} Ghosts, Issue 1 is a Star Trek: The Next Generation comic, and the first issue in a five-part miniseries from IDW Publishing. It was written by Zander Cannon and the art was done by Javier Aranda. It begins the story of a distress call the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] receives from a ship above Allios IV, the planetary political battles the crew becomes embroiled in, and the strange visions the sole survivor from the marooned ship experiences. Publisher's description ;From solicitations :Captain Picard and the crew of the Enterprise respond to a distress call and find a terribly wounded scientist aboard a marooned ship. While evaluating the planet below (and its two warring nations) for possible Federation membership, Picard discovers to his horror that the survivor of the disaster is foreseeing his death. Summary The [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS ''Enterprise-D]] responds to a distress call from a ship over Allios IV. The ship has the markings of one of the planet's major nations, The Republic of Juulet (who is an ally of the Federation and has been in the approval process to join for eleven years), but is in geosynchronous orbit over their rival, Dorossh. One life reading is seen on the vessel, but Juuletian councilman Daar Kejaal tells the Enterprise not to help, as Juulet will send a shuttle the following week. Captain Picard insists on looking into it anyway. Commander Riker leads an away team to the vessel, which shows no signs of damage. The crew however is gone, save for one wounded survivor. The survivor is returned to the sick bay on the Enterprise while Geordi La Forge stays behind to investigate further. The Enterprise receives a transmission from Elder Kalkass of Dorossh, threatening to attack them if they assist the Juuletian ship. Captain Picard objects, but Kalkass states that if they are to discuss it more they must go to the The Tower, a neutral building erected on the wall separating Dorossh and Juulet. Members of both nations meet some of the Enterprise crew to discuss the marooned vessel, but the conversation advances little due to the arguing between the two sides. Meanwhile, the Juuletian survivor, Uul Everuud, has been in sick bay and has been experiencing visions of ghosts, forcing Dr. Crusher to keep him under sedation. His wounds glow white, and the energy causing this glow seems to be protecting his open body from infection as well as healing his damaged cells. With Geordi's help the energy is determined to be Zoor energy from Allios IV's core, which is known to cause phase shifts, possibly explaining the ghosts Uul sees. Captain Picard returns from the planet and goes to speak with the patient. When he sees Picard, however, Uul is suddenly frightened, and exclaims that Picard is one of the ghosts in his visions. Log entries *; Captain's log, Stardate 44751.3 : The ''Enterprise has intercepted a low powered distress call from a ship in the Allios system. The vessel sits in geosynchronous orbit over Dorossh, on of the two primary nations of Allios IV... ... But its markings show its origin to be that Nation's bitter rival - and ally of the Federation - the Republic of Juulet. Given the political situation, I briefly consider the Prime Directive's policy of non-intervention... ... But, of course, there are other factors.'' References Characters :Beverly Crusher • Data • Uul Everuud • Kalkass • Daar Kejaal • Geordi La Forge • Miles O'Brien • Jean-Luc Picard • William T. Riker • Deanna Troi • Worf • Worikk • Keer Starships and vehicles : ( ) Locations :Allios IV F Nebula • Zarc 113 Cloud Races and cultures :Alliosian • Android • Human • Klingon States and organizations :Dorossh • Federation Starfleet • The Republic of Juulet • United Federation of Planets Other references :Carolus cell • Dow beams • Gaalan Emanata • • Phase shifting • Prime Directive • Soppan liquid • Stwallian glow • Torialis energy • tricorder • Zoor energy Appendices Related stories Timeline }}| before=First issue in the series| after=Ghosts, Issue 2|}} Images External link Category:TNG comics